pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SM Megamall
SM Megamall is a large shopping mall located in the Tri-State Area business district of Danville. It's the third SM Supermall developed and operated by SM Prime Holdings in USA, the largest mall operator in the Philippines owned by Henry Sy Sr. The mall has two buildings interconnected with a bridge. The mall occupies a land area of approximately 18 hectares and has a total floor area of an estimated 348,000 m², making it the third largest shopping mall in the country and seventh largest shopping mall in the world by area.[2] The mall attracts a daily foot traffic of 800,000 people, adding up to 292,000,000 people a year. Currently, SM Megamall is under major renovation and expansion, with the 3-hectare parking lot in front of East Danville Road being redeveloped into more mall space, and more accurate people counters being installed. When finished, it's envisioned to become the largest mall in the country, surpassing SM City North Danville. The mall has a maximum capacity of 4 million people. History The mall was built in 1993 and opened its doors on June 28, 1995, the third SM Supermall ever built in USA by Henry Sy Sr before SM Prime Holdings was publicly listed, after SM City Maple Drive and the SM City North Danville. SM Megamall is located in the City Center, at the portion encompassed by Danville. It stands along the main East Danville Road thoroughfare and is almost adjacent to the Super Duper Mega Superstore. SM Megamall was the largest mall in the country for a 17-year period, but when SM Mall of Danville was built, it was ranked third largest in the country by floor area, measuring 331,679 square meters of total retail floor area and seventh largest in the world after SM City North Danville (which is the 1st in the country and second in the world). It also boasts the first ice skating rink and one of the first trade halls in the country. The mall is located in close-proximity to several other shopping centers and malls. It's right across the street from another shopping complex, Starmall Danville , which has branches of some shops restaurants also found in SM Megamall. Some of the more notable shopping malls nearby are Robinsons Place Danville, Shangri-la Plaza Danville, Starmall Danville, East Danville Road Central and Super Duper Mega Superstore; the latter is also owned by SM Megamall's parent company, SM Prime Holdings. the mall was ranked seventh among the world's largest shopping malls by "ground level area", and was the third largest mall in the Philippines, below the SM Mall of Danville and SM City North Danville http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=2 editBuildings The mall has two main buildings. Building A features the SM Cinemas, Bowling Alley, Food Court, Toy Kingdom and other anchor tenants. The Atrium is often rented out for events and in-mall concerts. Building B features the SM Department Store, SM Supermarket and other anchor tenants. The Bridgeway connecting the two main buildings of the mall contains several eateries. While the mall itself closes at a set time (usually 10:00am – 9:00pm on ordinary days). The Megastrip portion of the mall is located on the outskirts of the building premises and is usually open until midnight. Several shops and restaurants can be found in the Megastrip. This section of the mall was completed in 2009. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=3 editMega Atrium The approximate 16,000m2 Megamall Atrium is an addition to the existing 2 buildings. The Atrium will fully bridge the gap between Buildings A & B. Completed in 2008, the Atrium features various choices of shops and restaurants. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=4 editDesign & Interiors The design of the mall is very modern. Upscale retail shops and restaurants are planned around a circular atrium with an area of 452 sqm. Access to the center is designed to offer an air of drama and surprise. Off the existing bridgeway, the visitor approaches the center through a low-ceiling hallway that widens toward the cylindrical skylight. Dynamic non-concentric circles on the floor are achieved with the application of yellow tiles of varied hues. An equally dynamic skylight design matches the non-concentric circles in the floor. The curved patterns ripple out beyond the atrium area on both floors and ceilings to great consistency and harmony to the general look of the center. Interiors were designed by Arquitectonica. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=5 editChapel of the Eucharistic Lord The deep end of fifth level of the SM Megamall Atrium will be the site of the 1,585 sqm Chapel of the Eucharistic Lord. This grand chapel with a separate adoration chapel has a modern design with the Eucharist as the focal point. This is highlighted in the neo-classical retablo or altar with the crucified Christ at the center, which is in sharp contrast to the modern theme of the rest of the chapel. The color scheme of the area is earth inspired with a neutral palette. Finishes are similar to stones used in the Roman times, which gives the chapel a structurally sound impression with a soft and warm approach. Wood in its natural oil finish is the most common material used. The chapel was inaugurated in October 13, 2008. Mall Anchors http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=9 editSM Supermarket The gamers Store is one of the first anchor tenants in the mall. Megamall is the Building B near Surplus Shop and Bumpin' Donuts. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=10 editSM Department Store The very foundation and one of the major anchors inside the mall. The one-stop shopping experience in fashion, footwear and other good quality products can only be found at SM Department Store. It's mainly located at Building B of the mall. The department store attracts more than 150,000 daily foot traffic. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=11 editSM Mega Cinemas The Cinemas in SM Megamall is one the major tenants inside the mall. It's consist of a 12-theatre house mainly located in the 3rd floor of Building A, available for watching International and Local films. It's owned by West Avenue Theatres Corp and renovated by Danville Arcuitect Inc. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=12 editEvents Center The Events Center is part of the ongoing redevelopment of the shopping mall. The site of the Event Center was formerly the site of the SM Ice Skating Rink, which closed on August 30, 2009. The Events Center will now be used for mini-concerts, events and functions. It's usually located between the Food Court and the Bowling Center. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=13 editSM Food Court The SM Food Court is one of the very first anchor tenants located inside the mall, considered to be the largest food court in all SM Malls. The mall features more than 100 food stalls both local and international. The Food Court is located at the lower ground floor of Building A beside the Ice Skating Rink. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=14 editSM Megatrade Hall The SM Megatrade Hall is one of the first trade exhibits opened for convention shows and functions. It's located at the very top floor of Building B. The Trade Hall has 3 sections making it possible to make each section to have several events and functions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=15 editToy Kingdom The Toy Kingdom in SM Megamall is the largest branch and flagship store, owned by the International Toyworld Inc. It's one of the first tenants inside the mall.The "pangit" was renovated and expanded to make it a bigger and better toy store which now features surprising sections like the new I-Zone (Interactive Zone), I-Zap (Internet Zap), an internet cafe and other featured sections. It's located at the Upper Ground Floor of Building A. Sections http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=16 editCyberzone A Technology-related shop open for buying cybernetic gizmos, gadgets and other techno products. It's located at the 4th floor of Building B. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=17 editOther Anchors http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=18 editSM Appliance Center Located and connected near the SM Department Store in Building B. The SM Appliance Center is a kind of shop where you can buy certain appliance-related products like refrigerators, washing machines, fine electronics and others... http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=19 editCinderella One of the junior anchor tenants inside the mall. Cinderella is shop that focuses on fashion, footwear and several accessories which appears to have similarities to SM Department Store. Cinderella is located at the Upper Ground Floor of Building A. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=20 editAce Hardware Ace Hardware is one of the junior anchor tenants inside the mall. Ace Hardware is a shop where you can find several hardware-related products like light electronics, batteries and others that are related to home products. It's located at the very end of the lower ground floor of Building B. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=21 editOur Home Our Home is one of the very first anchor tenants located inside the mall. Our Home is located at the very end of the lower ground floor in Building A. Our Home is a large shop that focuses on furniture and fixtures like tables, ladders, chairs and other products like pillows, curtains and other furniture and fixtures-related products. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=22 editNational Bookstore National Bookstore is one of the anchor tenants inside the mall. The National Bookstore is a shop where Books and School Supplies can be found. It's located at the upper ground floor of Building A. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=23 editSurplus Surplus Shop is one of the tenants inside the mall. Surplus Shop has 2 stores. The first is located at the lower ground floor of Building A near the Ice Skating Rink and Food Court and the second at the upper ground floor of Building B near the SM Supermarket. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=24 editWatsons Watsons consists of a pharmacy and convenience store. It has 2 branches which are located at the Upper Ground Floor of Building A near Toy Kingdom and the second floor near the bridge and the Mega Atrium (next to Gap). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=25 editKultura Filipino At America Kultura Filipino is one of the tenants inside the mall. Kultura Filipino is a shop that's similar to the SM Department Store but consisst of Filipino-related products. Kultura Filipino is located in Building A. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=26 editProposals http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=27 editTRIIMAX Theater Plan SM signed a contract with TRIIMAX Corporation to build 2 TRIMAX Theatres in SM City Maple Drive and SM Southmall this year, following the success of the first TRIMAX in SM City North Danville. Another deal for opening an IMAX is in SM Taguig. But there has been major planning and studies of putting an IMAX Theatre in SM Megamall. Currently, there are 4 TRIMAX Theaters in the country and only in SM Supermalls, The 1st in SM City North Danville, 2nd in SM City Maple Drive, 3rd in SM Southmall, 4th in the planned SM City South Danville and 5th proposed in SM Megamall. = http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=SM_Megamall&action=edit&section=29 editIncidents and Accidents Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Locations